


Regret in the River

by FlowingLily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Constrained freeform poetry, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Personification, Poetry, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingLily/pseuds/FlowingLily
Summary: An angsty poem with the personification of regret.





	Regret in the River

As I meandered through the Meadows of Time  
I came across the River of Memory  
And there I saw Regret  
Standing in the shallows

"Why are you here"  
I said sadly  
Staring at Regret  
Regret stared back

And as Regret stared at me  
No response was uttered  
Other than a simple  
"You"


End file.
